In my place
by Jaque Forever
Summary: A demon offers a deal to Chris. Set after season six' "Little Monsters"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

 **Timeline:** Season six. This story won't follow the canon. I hope you'll enjoy it.

 **Summary** : A demon offers a deal to Chris. Set after season six' "Little monsters".

 **In** **my place**

 **Chapter one**

 _Halliwell_ _Manor_

 _Attic_

"Piper, run!" Chris ordered.

"I can't let you here!" Piper replied. She tried to blow the demon up again, but it didn't work.

"Stupid witch," the demon said angrily and, with a flick of his hand, sent her to the wall.

"Piper!" Chris shouted in concern, as Piper fell unconscious on the ground

"Are you concerned about your mother, future boy?" the demon asked and Chris turned his head to him in horror.

"What?" Chris' face contorted in confusion.

"I know you came from he future," the demon explained. "I know why you're here... You're here to change Wyatt's fate..."

Chris cleared his throat. How did this demon know those things? "What do you want?" he asked.

"Straight to point, I like it," the demon smiled. "I want a soul..."

Chris frowned. "A soul?" That was why the demon was trying to steal the book of shadows? All he want was a soul?

The demon nodded. "How far will you go to change the future, to save your family? I can tell you who's the only who will turn your brother evil, but everything has a price. I want you to catch a soul for me."

Chris looked at his mother, who was still unconscious on the ground, then looked up at the demon again. "Continue..."

"There's a soul trapped in a space between the life and death..."

"The Cosmic Void," Chris muttered.

The demon noded. "Cole Turner is trapped there and I want his soul... Do you know him?"

Chris cleared his throat. He didn't know how much this demon knew about the future, so he decided to tell him only what was necessary. "He is Phoebe's ex-husband," he quietly replied, choosing carefully his words. "The Charmed Ones vanquished him before Wyatt was born... Why do you want his soul?"

"It's none of your business," the demon replied sharply.

Chris shook his head. "So... I am sorry, but I won't work for you."

The demon clenched his fists. "You didn't want to know who's responsible for destroying your family? You could change the future, save them all," he argued.

"I can't," Chris shook his head.

"Chris..." Piper muttered, slightly opening her eyes.

"There's a spell on the book, you can use it to catch his soul. Think about it, Chris! No one cares about Cole's soul... Give it to me and I will tell you who will turn your brother evil..." he said and shimmered out.

Piper looked at Chris in confusion.

 _Cole_ _'s soul?_


	2. Chapter 2

**In my place - chapter 2**

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

Piper looked up at Chris in confusion. _Did she hear it right?_ The demon said something about Cole's soul.

 _"Give it to me and I will tell you who will turn your brother evil..."_

A deal...

She tried to pick herself up, but felt a wave of dizziness and _put her hand against the wall to steady_ herself.

"Hey, calm down," Chris walked to her. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she promptly asked.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No... I am sorry," Piper said softly. "I'm fine..." she said, rubbing her back.

"We should call Leo..."

"No, it's nothing..." she assured him, as she finally picked herself up. "Chris... That demon..."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to vanquish him."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's not that... He..." she stopped, as Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"You came a little too late," Chris told them.

Phoebe shoot a glance at him. "What happened?"

"A demon tried to steal the book," Piper explained.

Paige looked at the book of shadows, then turned to her sister. "Did you vanquish him?" she asked in concern.

Piper shook her head. "No... I tried to blow him up, but it didn't work..."

"He hurt you," Chris remarked.

"I told you, I'm fine..." Piper said, walking to the book.

Chris rolled his eyes. "What are doing?" he asked in frustration.

"We need to know who this demon is," Piper explained.

"Chris' right," Phoebe said. "You should rest..."

"But..." Piper muttered.

"No buts," Paige said. "Chris, please, can you check the book? I need to see Richard."

Chris nodded. "Don't worry, I'll call you if I find something."

"C'mon, sweetie," Phoebe said softly, gently resting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'll help you..."

The Charmed Ones left the attic and Chris walked to the book of shadows. _"There's a spell on the book. You can use it to catch his soul."_

He flipped through the pages of the ancient tome, wondering why this demon wanted Cole's soul. _Revenge?_ _To perform a ritual? Was he working for someone? No_ , Chris shook his head. This demon seemed to have his own agenda, his own mission.

Suddenly, a particular page from the book caught his attention.

 _It was him._

"The Ferryman..." Chris started to read the page in concern.

 _Charon is the ferryman, who carries souls across the rivers Styx and Acheron._

 _Pay him with a coin and he'll transport you across the rivers._

Chris shook his head. _Why did Charon want Cole's soul?_

* * *

 _Piper's room_

"Good night, sweetie," Phoebe said softly, as she helped her sister go the bed. "Don't worry, we'll vanquish this demon."

Piper smiled and watched as her sister walked to the door. "Phoebe..."

"What?"she asked, standing in front of the door.

"What do you think that happened to Cole's soul?"

Phoebe's face contorted in confusion, as she heard the question. "I don't understand..."

"The demon just flicked his hand and I flew against the wall, I think I fainted for a few seconds..."

"Oh, God!" Phoebe put her hand to her mouth. "Are you okay? We should call Leo.."

"No... I'm fine. It's just... The demon talked to Chris. When I opened my eyes, they were talking," Piper explained. "This demon wants Cole's soul and he thinks that Chris can give it to him..."

Phoebe's heart stopped a little. "Cole's soul..." she muttered. "Are you sure?"

Piper nodded.

"Why?" Phoebe asked in concern. "Why does he want his soul?"

"I don't know... He offered a deal to Chris... He offered to tell him who would turn his brother evil..."

"Brother?" Phoebe frowned. "I didn't know that Chris has a brother..."

"Neither do I..." Piper sighed. "Look, I don't trust Chris, he's lying to us," she declared. "We should keep an eye on him... He told us he's trying to protect Wyatt, but I'm not so sure about it. According this demon, he's trying to save his evil brother..."

"And this demon wants Cole's soul," Phoebe said with a shake of her head. "I need to talk to Chris..."

"Phoebe..."

"You're right, Chris is lying to us..." Phoebe said. "But this time, he has to tell the truth."

"What are you gonna do?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe sighed heavily. "Cole hurt me... He destroyed my love for him, but I... I can't let a demon have his soul... I need to know what's happening..." she said and walked away.

* * *

 _Attic_

Chris continued to flip through the pages of the book, stopping at another entry.

 _Objects which contains souls_

"A soul gem," he read, clearing his throat. "the enchanted mirror, the cursed sword..."

"Chris..." Phoebe said, as she walked into the attic. "Did you find something?"

Chris closed the book and nodded. "Yeah..."

"So..."

Chris opened the book again and quickly found Charon's page. "It's him," he pointed to his entry.

"The Ferryman," she looked up at Chris and frowned.

"We need to know why he wants the book, this guy can be very dangerous," he remarked.

Phoebe swallowed hard. "It's not the book what he wants..."

"What?"

"He wants Cole's soul," Phoebe said.

Chris glared at her. Piper must have heard when he was talking to the demon. "Look..."

"Why does this demon want Cole's soul?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, Phoebe, I..."

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped at him.

"I'm not lying," he said calmly.

"Why he thinks you can give it to him?"

"I really don't know... " Chris shrugged.

"Are you considering the idea of catching Cole's soul?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"What?" Chris asked in surprise. "Of course not..."

"Even to save your evil brother? Oh, don't look at me this way, future boy... Piper heard when the demon talked about your brother... You're not here to save Wyatt, you're here to save your family, your brother, who turned evil."

Chris cleared his throat. Piper heard only a part of what the demon said. "I am here to save Wyatt, Phoebe... I couldn't tell you everything about the future, time travel is a dangerous game and you know that..."

Phoebe shook her head. "You're a lot like him... Like Cole... You're always full of secrets, just like him..."

Chris lowered his head. "In the future, my brother will turn evil, believing that power is everything... He took control of the Underworld and the mortal world. He turned into an evil dictator, willing to kill anyone who upsets him, even his family..."

"Chris..." Phoebe murmured.

"I escapade and returned to the present to change history, to save everyone..." he said with a deep sigh. "I know someone turned my brother evil... and I'm here to stop it from happening..."

"Your brother is a Whitelighter like you?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Chris nodded. "He's part witch, part Whitelighter," he quietly replied.

Phoebe _frowned, as realization_ settled in her mind. "Chris... Who's your brother?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Chris took a deep, hard breath. "Wyatt..."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	3. Chapter 3

**In my place - chapter 3**

 _A park_

A Whitelighter orbed in and saw a witch, who as unconscious on the ground.

"Julie..." the Whitelighter muttered, walking to her.

"You finally appeared," Charon said.

The Whitelighter stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Me?" he asked, forming a athame in his right hand. "I am the Ferryman!"

The Whitelighter tried to orb out, but Charon quickly launched the athame at him and it landed in his shoulder.

Charon smiled when the Whitelighter let out a cry of pain. "Don't worry," the Ferryman said. "I won't kill you, I only want some of your blood," he added, pulling out the athame from the Whitelighter's shoulder.

"What do you want?" the Whitelighter asked.

"I want to wake the darkness," he said and faded out.

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"Wyatt will turn evil?" Phoebe looked up at Chris in disbelief. _How? Her sweet little nephew was a good boy, he was an angel._

Chris nodded.

"The evil from the future isn't a demon," Phoebe murmured.

"No, it's Wyatt," Chris said.

"I don't understand," Phoebe shook her head. "Wyatt is... He is the Twice-Blessed Child. There's no mean bone in his body..."

"I know it's hard to believe... It was part of the problem," Chris remarked. "The whole family always had an excuse for his behavior... especially my father..."

Phoebe lowered her head. "So... you believe that someone turned him evil..."

Chris nodded. "That's why I'm here, I need to find who is responsible for it."

"Well, Charon knows the answer," Phoebe said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but the price..."

"Cole's soul," Phoebe muttered.

"I can't do this," Chris assured her. "It's not the right thing to do..."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"We can try to trick him," Phoebe suggested. "Do you know what happened to Cole's soul?"

"Phoebe..."

"We... You'll do what he wants, you'll capture Cole's soul..."

"You're not talking seriously," Chris said in astonishment.

"Let me finish," Phoebe said. "You pretend to give to him what he wants... We can vanquish him, after he tell you who will turn Wyatt evil. Cole's soul would be fine..."

Chris shook his head. It would be too dangerous. "It could change the future in even worse ways," he pondered. "If something goes wrong..."

"Nothing will go wrong," Phoebe assured him. "I won't let Charon have his soul, but we need to know who's responsible for turn Wyatt evil..."

"I am sorry, I can't risk his soul like this..." Chris said.

Phoebe could feel the concern in his voice. _It seems Cole was important to him._ "God," she rubbed her forehead. "Cole's in your future..."

Chris shook his head. "I can't tell you more than I've said."

"Let me guess, future consequences..." Phoebe said. "Where's Cole's soul?"

"It's a dangerous game you're playing," Chris warned her.

"Where's he?" she demanded. "Tell me now... or I will cast the truth spell on you and you'll tell me everything about your future."

Chris sighed. "In a place between life and death, the Cosmic Void..."

"The Cosmic Void..." Phoebe repeated.

"He's trapped there, unable to move on," Chris explained.

Phoebe felt a shiver run down her spine. "Did Charon know that?"

Chris nodded. "It's ironic that the Ferryman can't access this plane..."

"That's why he wants you to do is," she remarked. "I need to go to this Cosmic Void and talk to Cole... I'll explain our plan and..."

"Our plan?" Chris' eyes grew wide.

"My plan, whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he will help us..."

Chris crossed his arms against his chest. "Really?"

"You told me he is trapped," Phoebe said. "If he help us, I can a perform a spell to free his soul..."

Chris smirked. _It was Phoebe who freed him from the Cosmic Void and brought him back. It was something that would happen anyway._ "Are you sure?"

Phoebe nodded. "We'll save Wyatt, Chris. And Cole will help us..."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

 _To Nel'Lyindra: I'm glad you're enjoying the story._


	4. Chapter 4

**In my place - chapter 4**

 _Up There_

The Whitelighter orbed in. "I need help," he muttered, placing his hand over his bloody shoulder.

"Claudius," Leo ran to him. He quickly placed his hands over the wound and healed it.

"Thank you," Claudius sighed in relief, as the wound and the pain disappeared.

"What happened?" Leo asked. "Who did hurt you?"

Claudius looked up at him. "The Ferryman," he quietly replied.

"The Ferryman?" Leo frowned.

The Whitelighter nodded. "He hurt me and stole my blood..."

"Your blood? Why?" Leo asked in concern.

"He told me he wanted to wake the darkness."

"Wake the darkness?" Leo frowned. "What does that mean?"

The Whitelighter shook his head. "I don't know..."

Leo cleared his throat. It didn't sound good. _What did he mean with "wake the darkness"?_ "I need to warn to the other Elders..."

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

Phoebe was writing the spell to leading her to the Cosmic Void, while Chris continued to flip the pages of the book of shadows. "Did you find something else?" she asked.

"There's an entry explaining how to catch a soul," he quietly replied. "We'll need a soul's gem... I can find it in the Underworld"

"Good," Phoebe sighed. "We'll need to find a way to vanquish Charon..."

"I think you'll need a power of three spell," Chris remarked.

"Yeah, but we can't to talk to my sisters now. First, I need to be sure that Cole will help us..."

"Are you really sure about this? A living, breathing creature like you shouldn't go this Cosmic Void."

"I need to go there and talk to him," Phoebe explained. "I need to know that he's willing to help us," she sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the last time she saw him.

 _I thought you were dead and I felt nothing..._

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, noticing her lost expression.

Phoebe gasped. "I'm fine..." she replied, looking at the piece of paper with the unfinished spell. "The last time I saw Cole, I was so angry... I didn't recognize him anymore... He was acting like a crazy man. I loved him so much and didn't want him to suffer, it was never my intention. If at least he talked to me, really talked to me... He died and I couldn't help him. My premonition came too late..."

"Premonition?" Chris frowned.

"After Cole was vanquished in that alternate reality, I had a vision from the past... I finally saw the truth," she quietly admitted.

"What truth?"

"I saw him being possessed by the Source," she said, whipping a tear away. "He should tell me what happened. He should tell me that it wasn't his fault, I would understand him, things would be different..."

Chris looked at her in compassion. _He knew Cole was possessed by the Source, but his aunt never told him that she had a premonition about it._

"I never talked about this with anyone," Phoebe said, whipping another tear from her eye. "I am sorry, but it's kind of a relief to talk about it..."

"It's okay," Chris said softly.

"It's almost finished," Phoebe said, looking at the paper. "One final rhyme and then I'm done..."

"I'll go to the Underworld to get the souls's gem..."

"Be careful," Phoebe said.

Chris took a deep breath. "I hope we're not making a serious mistake..."

"Neither do I," Phoebe said with a bitter smile.

* * *

 _Up There_

"The Ferryman didn't usually appear in the human world," a female Elder said.

Leo nodded. "He was planning something... Claudius said that he told him that: he would wake the darkness... What does that mean..."

"The darkness," the female Elder muttered, searching her memory for a answer. "Erebus," she murmured.

Leo cleared his throat. "The personification of darkness... But he's trapped in the Underworld and no one knows how to free him."

"Well," the female said with a shake of her head. "It seems Charon found a way..."

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"I finished it," Phoebe said with a slight smile, as Chris orbed in. "Did you find the gem's soul?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah..." he replied, giving the gem to her. "Are you doing this now?" he asked, as he noticed a circle of lit candles on the floor.

Phoebe nodded. "Piper is resting and Paige is with Richard. Now it's perfect..."

"If you're saying," Chris said with a shrug.

"I'll need your help..." she said. "You'll need to chant the spell to bring me back..."

"Phoebe..."

"Give me an hour, then chant the spell, okay?"

Chris reluctantly nodded, taking the paper with the reversal spell in his hand. "I hope it works..." he said.

"Everything's gonna be okay... Don't worry," Phoebe sat in the circle of candles. She sighed heavily and started to chant the spell.

 _In this night, this hour_

 _I call upon the ancient power_

 _To transport myself_

 _To the place I wish to be_

 _Where Cole wanders_

 _let me in_

 _So mote it be_

"It worked," Chris muttered, as Phoebe faded before his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

 _This chapter contained a reference to season's five "The importance of being Phoebe". I hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Chapter 5

**In my place - chapter 5**

 _The Underworld_

 _A cave_

"Did you find the weapon?" Charon asked.

The demon in front of him nodded. "It's here," he replied, pulling out an athame from his jacket.

Charon took it in his hand and smiled. "The enchanted athame," he muttered, examining the object.

"I'm a little curious," the demon said. "Why is this weapon so important to you?"

"This weapon is special," Charon explained. "It can absorb one of the most important human feelings."

The demon shrugged. Human feelings? I can't see why this is special, but it's your problem, not mine. Do you have another mission for me?"

Charon shook his head.

"Fine. You know how to find me if you need me..." the demon said and shimmered out.

* * *

 _Cole's penthouse_

 _Living room_

Phoebe slightly opened her eyes and found herself in Cole's penthouse. She looked around her and saw nothing. _What was she doing there? Did the spell backfire?_

Cole sensed someone in the penthouse and walked to the living room. His face contorted in confusion when he saw Phoebe. _What was she doing there?_

Phoebe felt a warm sensation in her heart and turned to him. "Cole..." she let out in a whisper. "You're here."

"Phoebe?" he looked at her in surprise. "Can you see me?"

The witch cleared her throat and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Phoebe could feel his fear and confusion. He was worried about her. After everything, he still cared about her. "I'm here to see you..." she quietly explained.

Her answer didn't erase his confusion. "To see me?" he stepped back.

"I cast a spell, I need to talk to you," she said softly.

"You shouldn't be here," he said frowning. "You're in this Cosmic Void, this place is not for the living..."

Phoebe took a deep, hard breath."I know... but, as I said, I need to talk to you..."

Cole shook his head. "There's nothing more to say," he said. "You already made yourself clear..."

His pain hit her like a fist.

 _I thought you were dead and I felt nothing._

 _No love._

 _No hate._

Now she was feeling everything. "Please," she said. "Listen to me... I need your help."

 _Of course she wants my help_ , Cole thought.

 _What else?_

"You're angry," she muttered, stepping back.

"Phoebe, I don't know if you noticed it, but I am in no condition to help you," he said in frustration. "If you're not a lost soul, there's nothing I can do for you..."

"Yes," she said calmly. "There's something... Please, listen to me..."

Cole sighed. _Phoebe didn't change at all._ "What do you want?"

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

Chris looked at the clock and sighed.

 _I hope this is not a mistake, he thought._

"Chris?" he heard Piper's soft voice. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at the circle of candles and quickly waved his hands making it disappear.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked, as she walked into the attic.

Chris shrugged. "She said something about Jason..."

Piper let out a slight smile. "It seems she's finally found love again... after all the pain that monster caused to her."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. Her mother and his uncle were something like best friends. _He's the brother I never had,_ she said to him. That's why it was so weird to be in the past, hearing his mother talk this way...

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "You should rest..."

"But I want to know if you found out about the demon..." she murmured.

"Tomorrow, Piper... Tomorrow... Now be a good girl and go to bed," he said, pointing to the door.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

Chris watched as Piper left the attic, the door quietly closing behind her. He sighed in relief and, waving his hands, made the circle of candles reappeared on the floor.

* * *

 _C_ _ole's penthouse_

 _Living room_

"My soul," Cole muttered, as Phoebe finished her story.

"I won't let nothing happen to your soul," Phoebe assured him. "We'll defeat Charon and free you... Cole, please, we need to know who will turn Wyatt evil."

Cole grinned at her. "How can you be so sure someone will turn him evil?"

Phoebe shook her head. "My nephew is not evil... He's an angel, he's good..."

"Of course not," he said with a bitter voice. "A Halliwell would never be evil... Of course it's someone else's fault..."

Phoebe cleared her throat. She understood why he felt the way he did. "I know what happened to you... I had a premonition after we vanquished you the second time. I saw you being possessed by the Source and I am so sorry," she said, caressing his face.

"Your premonition came a little too late," Cole said, stepping back.

"Oh, Cole... You should have talked to me, tell me you were possessed by the Source. Everything would be different..."

"I tried to warn you, but _he_ stopped me," Cole shook his head. You vanquished me! I was possessed, but a part of me tried to resist and I felt everything, the flames, the pain... When I came back from the Wasteland, I didn't want to talk about it... I only wanted to start over again. But you treated me like a plague..."

"If I knew you were possessed, I would never vanquish you," she argued. "Things would be very different..."

"That's the problem, you should have known," he said sadly. "You should have known me better..."

"Yes, I should..." she muttered.

"I loved you, Phoebe..."

"And I loved you too..."

"But it wasn't enough..."

Phoebe closed her eyes. He still loved her, she could feel it, but he was haunted by the past, by his own personal demons. "I can't change the past..." she said. "I am really sorry for everything, but I am not the only one who made mistakes..."

Cole cleared his throat. "I know," he quietly admitted.

"You killed them, Cole... Those men in the bar, that innocent woman..." Phoebe shook her head. "Nothing can change that..."

Cole lowered his head.

 _The driver..._

 _She turned into a lost soul..._

 _Her freedom came only when she finally forgave the man who stole everything from her... When she forgave him._

"You're right," he said. "That's why I'm trapped here... I need to pay for all the pain I caused."

Phoebe nodded. "If you help me to find out who will turn Wyatt evil..."

Cole shook his head.

"Cole, you can help us to change the dark future Chris came from," she argued. "Please... I'll try everything to free you from this limbo..."

"No..." he stepped back. "I want to be here..."

"But..."

"I'll help you," Cole said quietly. "I'll give my soul to you..."

"You'll be fine, I promise you..." Phoebe said softly.

Cole nodded. "You'll free my soul here..."

Phoebe cleared her throat. He wasn't lying, he really wanted to be in the void. "Fine, Cole... When it's over, I'll free your soul here..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


End file.
